


The One Where One Kiss Becomes Two

by deducingseducing



Category: Friends
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, or like two first kisses
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingseducing/pseuds/deducingseducing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Joey... miksi pussasit minua?” Chandler tokaisi, katsahtaen paikaltaan vähän matkan päässä hääräävää Joeya, joka pysähtyi kuin seinään kuullessaan toisen kysymyksen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where One Kiss Becomes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Heipsan, tämä on mun ensimmäinen Friends -ficci, sekä ensimmäinen Chanoey (Joey/Chandler) -ficci, joten antakaa armoa, jooko? Pahoittelen suuresti jos en ole pysynyt hahmossa, yritin kumminkin ainakin ja oon ihan suht tyytyväinen lopputulokseen. Sarjaa tai sen hahmoja en omista, vaikka kyllä mulle yksi Chandler aina kelpaisikin.  
> Ja tuotanoin, toivottavasti nautitte!

Chandler ja Joey olivat muutama minuutti sitten kompuroineet takaisin asuntoonsa ja Chandler oli ensimmäisenä hakenut lasin vettä ja istunut keittiötason edessä olevalle jakkaralle, sanomatta oikeastaan yhtään mitään.  
Hän ei ollut varma, oliko äskeinen tapahtunut ihan oikeasti, vai oliko Chandler vain kuvitellut kaiken. Hän pystyi edelleen tuntemaan Joeyn huulet omillaan, mutta silti se vaikutti epätodennäköiseltä. Tosin, heistä kumpikin oli juonut aika paljon, joten silläkin saattoi olla tekemistä koko pusun kanssa. Olihan Chandler tosiaan vinkunut ainakin kaksi minuuttia ennen keskiyötä, että saisi uudenvuodenpusun – ja sitten hän oli saanut sellaisen.  
Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi nauttinut tilanteesta, sillä kyllä hän oli. Hän oli ollut typerästi ihastunut Joeyin jo pitemmän aikaa, muttei tietenkään ollut voinut sanoa asiasta mitään – c'moon Joey oli luultavasti heteroin mies, jonka Chandler oli koskaan tavannut. Sitä paitsi ei Chandler voisi vetää vertoja kaikille niille kauniille naisille, joita Joey toi mukanaan kotiin. 

Tarkemmin ajatellen, Chandler saattoi ehkä haluta uuden pusun, ei siitä ainakaan haittaa olisi. Mutta eihän hän sellaista voinut ääneen sanoa, vaikka tykkäsikin kuulla itsensä puhuvan. Sen sijaan hän sanoi jotain muuta, sillä Chandler sattui olemaan erinomaisen hyvä asioiden erittäin kiusalliseksi tekemisessä.  
”Joey... miksi pussasit minua?” Chandler tokaisi, katsahtaen paikaltaan vähän matkan päässä hääräävää Joeya, joka pysähtyi kuin seinään kuullessaan toisen kysymyksen.  
Kääntyessään Chandlerin suuntaan Joeyn kasvoilla oli jonkinnäköinen ilme, jota Chandler ei kumminkaan osannut tulkita.  
”Itsehän sinä sitä halusit”, Joey vastasi, virnistäen hieman. Tarkemmin ajatellen Joeyn vastaus oli erittäin järkeenkäypä, olihan hän tosiaankin halunnut sitä – ihan keneltä vain. Ehkä Chandler oli vain toivonut syynä olevan joku muukin kuin vain palvelus ystävälle, mutta se nyt oli pelkkää toiveajattelua.  
Chandler nyökkäsi, sanomatta kumminkaan vielä mitään. Hänen ei pitäisi takertua tähän, hänen pitäisi unohtaa koko juttu ja päästä yli ihastuksestaan, jotta he voisivat jatkaa normaalisti parhaina ystävinä, eikä asioista tulisi liian vaivaantuneita. 

”Aivan. Niin halusin,–”, Chandler vastasi aikansa mietittyään, jatkaen kumminkin vielä, ennen kuin ehti estää itseään, ”–ehkä haluaisin toisenkin”. Chandler olisi halunnut lyödä päänsä siihen keittiötasoon, eikä oikeastaan ollut kaukana sen tekemisestä. Hänen ei tosissaan pitänyt sanoa tuota, mutta eipä ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun Chandler sanoi jotain erittäin tyhmää enempiä ajattelematta.  
Joey jäi toistamiseen aivan paikalleen, katsoen Chandleria kuin ei olisi aivan varma, oliko kuullut oikein. Ehkä Chandler voisi vielä korjata tilanteen, sanoa jotain hauskaa, esittää kuin tämä olisi yksi hänen vitseistään ja he voisivat nauraa sille yhdessä, esittää kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.  
”Tai sitten en–”,  
”Haluat minulta uuden pusun?” Joey sanoi, keskeyttäen Chandlerin aloittaman lauseen. Nyt tilanne ei  
ainakaan olisi enää korjattavissa, hienoa Chandler, hyvin tehty. 

Chandler aukoi suutaan sanoakseen jotain, mutta sulki sen sittenkin. Ei hän oikeastaan tiennyt yhtään mitä sanoa, hän oli itseasiassa sanonut jo aivan liikaa. Ehkä olisi parempi jos hän ei edes aukaisisi suutaan pariin tuntiin.  
Joey katsoi Chandleria puoliksi mietteliäänä, puoliksi odottaen hänen vastaustaan. Chandler ei vain tiennyt mitä vastata. Hänen kai pitäisi vastata kieltävästi, se olisi paras vaihtoehto.  
”Jep, niin minä sanoin”, Chandler sanoi, miettien miksi hänelle ylipäätään oli annettu puhetaito, sillä taidoksi sitä ei hänen kohdallaan todella voinut kutsua. 

Joey näytti vielä enemmän hämmentyneeltä, ennen kuin – Chandlerin ihmeeksi – virnisti, askeltaen Chandlerin luokse. Jos tässä tulisi tapahtumaan niin kuin hän luuli tapahtuvan, kaikki menisi vallan mainiosti. Ehkä. Tai sitten tämä vain pilaisi heidän ystävyytensä lopullisesti. Tai sitten ei, mistäs sitä voi koskaan tietää. 

Chandler nielaisi kuuluvasti Joeyn päästessä ihan hänen eteensä, edelleen virnuillen.  
”Saamasi pitää”, Chandler kuuli toisen sanovan, ennen kuin tunsi käden poskellaan ja Joeyn huulet omillaan jo toistamiseen tänäiltana.  
Aluksi Chandler oli aivan paikallaan – hän kun ei oikeasti ollut odottanut näin käyvän–, mutta ikuisuudelta tuntuneen hetken kuluttua hän rentoutui, sulkien silmänsä ja vastaten suudelmaan. Se tuntui hyvältä, täysin erilaiselta kuin se pieni aikeisemmin saamansa uudenvuodenpusu, vaikka sekin oli kyllä tuntunut kivalta. Tässä kuitenkin oli erilainen tunnelma, tämä oli oikea pusu. Chandler huokaisi suudelman keskelle, raottaen huuliaan sen verran, että Joey pääsi tutkimaan tämän suuta vähän tarkemmin – kielellään. Mikä ei ollut mikään huono juttu, päinvastoin.  
Chandlerin kädet roikkuivat toimettomina hänen kylkiään vasten, hän kun ei oikein tiennyt – kautta osannut – tehdä niillä siinä tilanteessa mitään. 

Suudelma tuntui päättyneen aivan liian nopeasti, mutta heidän kummankin täytyi välillä hengittää, joten irroittautuminen oli pakollista. Chandler oli jokseenkin pyörällä päästään, tosin se saattoi myös johtua hapenpuutteesta.  
”Vau”, oli ainut mitä Chandler sai suustaan ulos, eikä Joeykaan puheliaammalta vaikuttanut. Mutta ei Joey siltäkään vaikuttanut, etteikö heidän jakamansa suudelma olisi ollut hyvä – tai sitä Joeyn huulilla hapuileva hymy ainakin viestitti.  
”Yeah, se oli mahtavaa”, Joey sanoi, ja Chandler yritti kaikkensa ollakseen punastumatta.  
”Se oli kuin olisin suudellut tyttöä, mutta se oletkin sinä ja sitten se onkin kokonaan eri juttu”, Joey jatkoi, eikä Chandler oikeastaan tiennyt, ottiko hän sen kohteliaisuutena vai ei.  
”Hyvällä tavalla eri juttu?” Chandler kysyi, hieman epävarmana. Joey hymyili – tai pikemminkin virnisti –, ottaen Chandlerin pään jälleen käsiensä väliin, huulet vain vajaan sentin päässä tämän omista.  
”Ehdottomasti hyvällä tavalla”.


End file.
